Red Devil
Red Devil (originally HyperActive) is a robot that competed in the second season of ABC's BattleBots reboot. It was a tracked robot armed with a grappling arm and saw blade. It performed well in competition as it reached the round of 16 after defeating the No.3 seed Witch Doctor in the round of 32. Because Jerome Miles was competing in China at the time of filming, Red Devil competed in Season 3 under Team All Black Robotics. It was built by Jerome Miles of Team Duct Tape, who previously competed with his lightweight entrant Sublime for Season 2.0, 3.0 and 5.0 of BattleBots. Miles attempted to submit Red Devil previously named Spitfire for Season 1 of ABC's BattleBots and was a denied entry. Robot History ABC Season 2 Red Devil's first ever match in BattleBots was against Wrecks. In the beginning, Red Devil moved slowly to the center of the BattleBox and Wrecks was having issues with its legs. Wrecks tipped itself onto its back and its spinning disc collided with the BattleBox floor, sending it bolting across the BattleBox and under the pulverizer. After this, Red Devil got its left track caught under the pulverizer and Wrecks hits its right track with its spinning disc. Wrecks tried to escape, but it was too slow and Red Devil got its grappling arm into its legs. Red Devil pushed Wrecks around the BattleBox, with Wrecks' spinning disc hitting the BattleBox floor, and collided into the base of the screws, causing a part from one of the robots to land on the floor. Red Devil then pushed Wrecks toward the pulverizer. However, Red Devil was unable to let go of Wrecks' legs, and the match was halted to separate the robots. When the match resumed, Wrecks' weapon was at top speed but the robot couldn't move around. Wrecks was being counted out and Red Devil won by KO at 1:56. This win put Red Devil to the round of 32 with its No.30 seeding, where it faced the No.3 seed and crowd favorite Witch Doctor. In order to bring Shaman into the fight and fit within the weight limit, Witch Doctor was stripped of its front wedge. Red Devil equipped its forks, having considered a flat wedge before entering the BattleBox. This proved to be a wise decision, as Red Devil's forks slipped straight underneath Witch Doctor, avoiding contact with its opponent's spinning disc. Red Devil slammed Witch Doctor into the wall, and brought down its circular saw. The saw sliced straight through Witch Doctor's top armor, and severed a battery. Witch Doctor could still move, but Red Devil had complete control, and overturned Shaman by pushing Witch Doctor into it. Due to the damaged battery, Witch Doctor started smoking, and was eventually flipped over where it could not self-right. Making matters worse, the sprocket that supported the chain for the self-righting mechanism had broken, rendering the mechanism inoperable. Red Devil stood off, as Witch Doctor caught fire in the center of the BattleBox, giving Red Devil a surprise KO at 1:27. This surprising win put Red Devil to the round of 16, where it faced the No.19 seed Bombshell. Red Devil decided to stay with the claw and sawblade combo for this match. This did not have as much success as Red Devil took a hit from Bombshell's drum. Luckily, a wire from the battery leading to Bombshell's drum came out, leaving the drum disabled after this hit but Red Devil couldn't manage to make use of its weapon and ended up getting pushed around. Red Devil took a shot from the killsaws and finally managed to make contact on Bombshell with its weapon but ended up with little mobility as the chain for the claws and saw broke, leaving the mechanism resting on the pods. Time ran out and the judges awarded a 3-0 decision for Bombshell, eliminating Red Devil from the tournament. However, due to its unique appearance, it was able to win the Best Designer Award at the end of the series. Discovery Season 3 Red Devil's first match in Season 3 was against Brutus, before the fight Red Devil was equipped with a plow to get under Brutus' front wedge. At the green light Brutus tried to spin its weapon up to speed but smoke started to spew out of it, likely because of the weapon motor burning out. Seeing its chance Red Devil pinned Brutus against the screws and began to grind into its wedge. After releasing it, it became apparent that Brutus couldn't move, Red Devil scooped it up again and ground into its backside while Brutus was counted out. In the end Red Devil won by KO at 1:23. Red Devil's next opponent was against Monsoon, so the team went with the same plow set-up as with Brutus. The match started out quite poorly for Red Devil as they were taking some big hits, including one that took off their saw. Luckily for Red Devil, Monsoon's weapon eventually stopped working and it became a pushing match. Red Devil continued to attack but each time, Monsoon simply raised its chassis up to prevent Red Devil from having much control. After some more maneuvering, Red Devil took a shot from the killsaws as the fight came to a close. In the end, the judges awarded a 2-1 split decision victory to Monsoon, advancing it to the next stage of the tournament. Win/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 RedDevil.Spitfire_CAD.jpg|The rejected design for Season 1 of ABC's BattleBots reboot. Red_Devil_plow_bb2018.jpg|Red Devil's plow configuration in Season 3. Faruq Tauheed Introductions "You'll be screamin' when you face this demon, also known as Beelzebot. It's RED DEVIL!" "Last name Devil, first name Red. Its about to make you dead! RED DEVIL!" "Wrath is one of the seven deadly sins. This bot is the other 6-6-6. It's RED DEVIL!" "Bringing the satanic manic, it's the gleamin' demon. Say your prayers, call in the preacher. The last words you'll hear are "Bye Venetia". It's RED DEVIL!" "This devil went down to Georgia. He was looking for some parts to steal. He's not in a bind, he's got an axe to grind and he's gonna make you squeal. It's RED DEVIL!" Trivia *Each tread pod and the weapons could run individually, even if not connected to the robot. *All of the robots Red Devil fought in Season 2 were armed with a vertically spinning weapon. See Also *Dragon King (This is Fighting Robots) Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with Circular Saws Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots from Utah Category:Robots that were rejected Category:Robots fitted with Slam Cams